What Breaks Your Heart
by InnocentGuilt
Summary: Thirteen 100 word drabble on the before and afters of the Organization XIII couples, featuring Lexion, Daxel,Xemnas/Saix and freaky pairing only I would put together, such as Larxen, Xigbar/Marluxia, and Xaldin/Luxord. Please read, despite freakiness.


**Eleaus/Ienzo**

"You're not beautiful," Ienzo whispers to his lover's sleeping form. "You're much too severe, even in the dead of sleep. Too many edges, you're all hard lines. There is no soft curve to be found on you. You look like an unfinished statue, perhaps the beginning of the great David." He dragged his hand lightly over the man's jutting cheek-bone, careful not to wake him. He bit his lip gently, a nervous habit of his, before he pressed his lips to Eleaus' deep-lined forehead. Caressing the reddish locks he said, "But I love you regardless, my Hero in the Rough."

**Lexaeus/Zexion**

He feels nothing anymore, save the haunting cold of Castle Oblivion's loveless walls. As a Nobody, Zexion expects no less. He is without a heart, so it has been decided by Xemnas, the Almighty Leader. Everyone believes him without hesitance, especially Zexion. Yet, there is something that troubles him every meeting. The cold abates him for so long as he is in these meetings. When he looks to his right, seeing such familiar scarred, sharp features that are so strange in there comfort, warmth blooms in him.

Suddenly, there is an ache in him.

He wants to reach for Lexaeus.

**Lea/Myde**

Myde looks up from his position under the tree when he hears Lea calling out for him. His tall boyfriend his waist-deep in the ocean that they're visiting and beckoning him to join.

"Come on, Myde! The water's great!" he says with a cocky smile in place.

Myde hesitates, looking at the water that looks alive and more than ready to swallow him in the tide. "Me and my sitar like it just fine right where we are, babe!" he yells back, strumming at his instrument.

His fear is rational, he thinks, considering Lea has an overwhelming fear of fire.

**Axel/Demyx**

Axel stares at his sparring partner with illusion of despair flittering around in the place where—everyone around here keeps saying—his heart is missing from. Sea-blue eyes stare back at him, a goofy grin plastered on the other Nobody's face.

He doesn't remember, Axel had realized that some time ago. Demyx remembered nothing of what it was like before this Hell, before they were half of who they used to be. Axel's angry at that too, because he remembers his time before this life. Not all of it, but the important parts…

Most important being that Myde loved Lea.

**Even/Arlene**

Even arrived at their home late at night to find his pretty bride sitting on their front porch swing. Arlene watched him as he walked up their cobblestone path, her features illuminated by the lightning. She was frowning a little, but she didn't look angry…just disappointed. When he came to sit beside her, her gaze returned to the sky, big green eyes eerily glowing as the light flashed quickly and disappeared. He was confused by her silence. She usually spoke to him non-stop about her day, and what she had done.

Then it hit him, "Our Anniversary."

She only nodded.

**Vexen/Larxene**

They matched each other in every way, even moreso than when they had been whole. They were both cold. They would both do anything to get what they wanted. Larxene's vanity was matched only by his, and his acid tongue could only be kept up with by her. They both took what could only be equated to pleasure from others pain, adding insult to injury like it was a sick game to them. They looked out only for themselves. The way they were most alike though? They wanted to get away from each other, from the resentment, which lingered awkwardly.

**Briag/Lumaria**

"Oh…mifuckinggod! What are you doing to my house?"

Lumaria looked up from the decorative tree he was currently arranging in the corner. He looked around at all the flowers, trees, and just plain plants that were all over the house he had only just moved into. He gave Briag a curious stare, saying, "Decorating," before returning to his arranging of the tree.

Briag looked around his living room, which had recently been transformed into safari jungle. He took a deep breath and said again, in a stupor, "Oh…myfuckinggod, what are you doing to my house?"

"I didn't bring them all."

**Xigbar/Marluxia**

Xigbar travels to Marluxia's room to tell him that he has been summoned by Xemnas. When he arrives and knocks though, he receives no response. He waits for moments on end as patiently as he can without breaking the door down. When it's obvious there will be no one to answer the door, a sick feeling of curiosity takes him by surprise, and he teleports into the room. Inside the room are plants, nothing but a never ending oasis that he never knew could grow in Castle Oblivion.

They're almost beautiful, he thinks, but that's how everything is.

Almost beautiful.

**Dilan/Urold**

"What d'ya have, slick?" Dilan asks with a sly smile.

Urold smiles, putting down his cards. "Full house," he says smugly, folding his arms across his bare chest. Dilan's smile grows, his eyes glittering as he looks at his cars again. Urold rolls his eyes and says, "Okay, you can stop bluffing now and pay up."

Dilan starts laughing at that, throwing his cards down on the table and proclaiming triumphantly, "Flush."

Urold leans over the table, his face masked by complete disbelief. "How…what…wh…?"

The black haired man leans back in his seat and says lecherously, "Doesn't matter how. Strip."

**Xaldin/Luxord**

Luxord sometimes wonders if there's a connection with everyone who's here. He's heard quite a bit of rumors about the members of Organization XIII's 'Others.' It seemed that everyone had a partner within the group at one point. Sometimes he wonders about his and Xaldin's Others, the ones who had fun. He and Xaldin don't have 'fun.' They aren't even sure it exists for them, but they had at one point, in some form. Now all they have is work. They must find their hearts. They must be reunited with their Others, and if Luck should have it…with each other.

**Xemnas/Asi**

"I shall steal your heart away and have you in my kingdom of onyx and pearls," he whispers into the blue haired man's ear. He doesn't visit that often, always he is away for some strange business that he runs.

So, Asi is quite pleased, if not startled to hear him, answering him with an almost dreamy demeanor, "Will I live forever…with you?" He turns around to look at his perfect, tan, mostly absent lover. He waits avidly for an answer, his gold eyes never leaving the amber of his lover's, watching as he comes closer, his hand running through soft blue hair.

"I will have it no other way," he breathes, his face so close to the other's…so close…

But he is pushed away from Xemnas, back onto the floor, and becomes overrun by mutinous black creatures with glowing eyes.

Later Xemnas is met by a new form of his pretty toy and he smiles, grabbing onto the man with a lucrative smile. This new man, disoriented, and confused, looks at him, fear in his eyes.

"I shall have you in my kingdom of lies and broken hearts."

Gold eyes flash with the last feeling he'll ever have: fear.

**Roxas**

We were told that as Nobodies we could feel nothing. We had no hearts, thus we had no ability to feel love, despair, disappointment, shock, or joy. We were devoid of all emotions.

We were lied to. We could all feel emotions, just not as blatantly as our Others. I know hearts broke when one encountered their fellow Nobody, whom happened to be their former love. The confusion was obvious on every one of their faces, the remnants of their Others calling out.

The Nobodies were not robbed of their hearts; they were robbed of their ability to feel it.

**A/N: Clears throat I so don't know what this is. I don't even know where it came from. I was just looking at a pic of Lexaeus and thinking to myself, "He really isn't all that great to look at," and then boom I've got this. **

**I think it may have spawned from the movie, Wristcutters: A Love Story, which I don't think many will have seen because I didn't know it even existed until a week ago. But it's really good. It's about what happens to suicide victims in the afterlife. Basically they're all sent to a world that pretty much is the same as the real one, the exception being you can't smile. I got to thinking about it and it really reminded me of the Organization XIII…this is what happened…I think.**

**Anyway, I really like the first two pairings (Lexaeus/Zexion and Axel/Demyx). Those two are among my top ten (My favorite will always be Axel/Riku) so those two I looove…the rest I'm kinda 'eh,' with a little shrug. I didn't make a drabble where Xemnas was all normal…because I don't think he was ever normal and I really do think that he staged everything that happened to every single one of the O-XIII. I think he was like a serial killer gone Heart crazy. I made up for it though by having his be 200 words. I didn't even do that for Roxas and I like Roxas. **

**I'm so off-track. **

**Please review and tell me what you think of this, even if you just want to tell me it sucks.**

**InnocentGuilt.**


End file.
